vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalecgos
|-|Dragon= |-|Humanoid= Summary Kalecgos is the former Aspect of the blue dragonflight, known as Kalec in his mortal guise where he appears as a half-human, half-elf; a form that appeals to him because it represents a melding of two worlds, just as Kalec himself feels that he is a blend of the worlds of dragons and humans. Due to the blue dragonflight being most in tune with magic of all the dragonflights, Kalec has the powers of a sorcerer and the strength of a warrior. Prior to the Nexus War, Kalecgos was Malygos' investigator and became involved in the search for residual energies of the Sunwell. He opposed Malygos' war against mortal spellcasters and became the blue dragonflight's ambassador to the Wyrmrest Accord. During the events of the War against the Lich King, Kalec decided to not stand with Malygos and instead allied himself with Alexstrasza and the Wyrmrest Accord to help stop his former master. With the rise of Deathwing during the Cataclysm, Kalecgos was named the new Aspect of Magic and aided his fellow Aspects and the mortal adventurers in the battle with the Aspect of Death. After the defeat of Deathwing the blue dragons went their separate ways and Kalecgos resigned from his position as the Dragon Aspect of magic. Kalec joined the Kirin Tor and took up residence in Dalaran to pursue a relationship with Jaina Proudmoore. Though Jaina left Dalaran at the onset of the Burning Legion's invasion of Azeroth, Kalecgos remained, becoming a member of the ruling Council of Six. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Kalecgos, Archmage Kalec Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years Classification: Half-human, Half-elf, Blue Dragonflight, Kirin Tor Archmage, Member of the Council of Six, Champion of the Tirisgarde, former Ambassador of the Blue Dragonflight, former Ambassador to the Wymcrest Accord, former Dragon Aspect of Magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Flight, Breath Attack, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Large Size, Shapeshifting, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Energy Manipulation via Arcane Buffet, Probability Manipulation via Wild Magic, Invulnerability via Banish, Ice Manipulation via Frost Breath, Paralysis Inducement via Tail Lash Attack Potency: Large Country level (Contributed to the defeat of Deathwing alongside the other Dragon Aspects. Once managed to combat against and defeat Malygos) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Country Class Durability: Large Country level (Could withstand attacks from both Deathwing and Malygos) Stamina: Unknown. Should possess a comparable degree of stamina to the other Dragon Aspects. Range: Kilometers. Comparable to the other Dragon Aspects Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown. Relatively more wise and well-informed compared to Malygos. Should be among the most knowledgeable of the arcane arts as a member of the Kirin Tor. Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery DAL_609_premium.gif|'Kalecgos' in Hearthstone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Blizzard Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Protagonists Category:Longevity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Ice Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Summons Category:Tier 6